Academy Award i 76-të
Academy Award ('''Ceromonia e Oskarit 2004' / orig. 76th Academy Awards)'' ka qenë më 29 shkurt 2004 në Kodak Theatre në Los Anxhelos. Ishte radha e 76-të e Annual Academy Awards. Në këtë vit shpërblehen filmat më të mirë të vitit të kaluar 2003. Prezantimi Billy Crystal udhëheqi për së katërti herë si moderator nëpër ceremoninë oskare (më parë 1997/1998/2000). Prezantuëset e kandidatëve janë të përkatës te kategoritë e specifikuar poshtë. Nominimet dhe Fituesët Aktori kryesor prezentuar nga Nicole Kidman * Johnny Depp - Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Ben Kingsley - House of Sand and Fog * Jude Law - Cold Mountain * Bill Murray - Lost in Translation * Sean Penn - Mystic River Aktori dytësor prezentuar nga Catherine Zeta-Jones * Alec Baldwin - The Cooler * Benicio Del Toro - 21 Grams * Djimon Hounsou - In America * Tim Robbins - Mystic River * Ken Watanabe - The Last Samurai Aktorja kryesore prezentuar nga Adrien Brody * Keisha Castle-Hughes - Whale Rider * Diane Keaton - Something's Gotta Give * Samantha Morton - In America * Charlize Theron - Monster * Naomi Watts - 21 Grams Aktorja dytësore prezentuar nga Chris Cooper * Shohreh Aghdashloo - House of Sand and Fog * Particia Clarkson - Pieces of April * Marcia Gay Harden - Mystic River * Holly Hunter - Thirteen * Renée Zellweger - Cold Mountain Film Animuar prezentuar nga Robin Williams * Brother Bear * Finding Nemo * Les Triplettes de Belleville Pajisje prezentuar nga Angelina Jolie * Girl with a Pearl Earring * The Last Samurai * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World * Seabiscuit Kamera prezentuar nga Uma Thurman dhe Jude Law * City of God * Cold Mountain * Girl with a Pearl Earring * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World * Seabiscuit Projektues i kostumeve prezentuar nga Renee Zellweger * Girl with a Pearl Earring * The Last Samurai * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World * Seabiscuit Regji prezentuar nga Tom Cruise * Fernando Meirelles - City of God * Peter Jackson - The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * Sofia Coppola - Lost in Translation * Peter Weir - Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World * Clint Eastwood - Mystic River Dokumentar filmi (gjatë) prezentuar nga Alec Baldwin dhe Naomi Watts * Balseros * Capturing the Friedmans * The Fog of War * My Architect * The Weather Underground Dokumentar filmi (shkurt) prezentuar nga John Cusack dhe Diane Lane * Asylum * Chernobyl Heart * Ferry Tales Prerja prezentuar nga Julianne Moore und Pierce Brosnan * City of God * Cold Mountain * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World * Seabiscuit Film të huaj : d.m.th. jo në gjuhën angleze prezentuar nga Charlize Theron * Les Invasions barbares - Kanada - Regji: Denys Arcand * Zelary - Çeçenia - Regji: Ondrej Trojan * Tasogare Seibei - Japonia - Regji: Yôji Yamada * De Tweeling - Hollanda - Regji: Ben Sombogaart * Ondskan - Suedia - Regji: Mikael Håfström MakeUp prezentuar nga Scarlett Johansson * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Muzika (Original Score) prezentuar nga Sting dhe Phil Collins * Danny Elfman - Big Fish * Gabriel Yared - Cold Mountain * Thomas Newman - Finding Nemo * James Horner - House of Sand and Fog * Howard Shore - Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Muzika (Kënga origjinale) prezentuar nga Jack Black * "Into the West" - The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * "A Kiss at the End of the Rainbow" - A Mighty Wind * "Scarlett Tide" - Cold Mountain * "The Triplets of Belleville" - Les Triplettes de Belleville * "You Will Be My Ain True Love" - Cold Mountain Filmi më i miri prezentuar nga Steven Spielberg * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * Lost in Translation * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World * Mystic River * Seabiscuit Filmi i shkurtë (Animuar) prezentuar nga Ben Stiller dhe Owen Wilson * Boundin * Destino * Gone Nutty * Harvie Krumpet Filmi i shkurtë (Live Action) prezentuar nga Ben Stiller dhe Owen Wilson * Die rote Jacke * Most * Squash * Torzija * Two Soldiers Prerja tingullit prezentuar nga Sandra Bullock dhe John Travolta * Finding Nemo * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Mix i tingullve prezentuar nga Sandra Bullock dhe John Travolta * The Last Samurai * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Seabiscuit Efekti vizual prezentuar nga Will Smith und Jada Pinkett Smith * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Skripti i adaptuar prezentuar nga Sofia dhe Francis Ford Coppola * American Splendor * City of God * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King - Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens & Peter Jackson * Mystic River * Seabiscuit Skripti origjinal prezentuar nga Susan Sarandon dhe Tim Robbins * Les Invasions barbares * Dirty Pretty Things * Finding Nemo * In America * Lost in Translation - Sofia Coppola Oskare të nderuar Oskari i nderuar prezentuar nga Jim Carrey * Blake Edwards Category:Academy Awards Category:2004 de:Oscar 2004 en:76th Academy Awards es:Oscar 2003 it:Premi Oscar 2004 nl:Oscars 2004 pl:Oskary w roku 2003 sl:76. podelitev Oskarjev